Izuku Midoriya: King of The Kaiju (Izuku X Harem)
by ZLT180
Summary: Izuku wasn't born with a quirk, oh no. He had something much, MUCH, more powerful. With the strength from two of the strongest monsters in history, he's on his way to be the strongest hero in the world. No LEMON
1. Prologue: When Things Changed

_All men aren't born born equal. That's the lesson I learned at the age of four._

"Oi, out of the way!", a young, feminine voice yelled as her face scrunched up in anger. She was the average height for a 4 year old, barely 3 feet tall with ash blonde, spiky hair. She, along with two boys of the same age, all joining her against an unknown being, wearing smug smiles.

Across from them was a young boy, slightly taller than most kids at the age of four, almost 4 feet tall. He hair was spiky green and grey, almost like scales and as sharp as a steel cut knife. He wore a white shirt, black shorts, red boots, with a black tail with purple gemstones sticking out like spikes. On his shoulders were small gems with his forearms covered in black scales with huge white talons.

His cheeks were full of freckles while his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth with a few poking out. His eyes were emerald green, almost burning with jade fire as he glared at the group in front of him. Behind him was another child, wheeling as he held his side which was scuffed and dirtied.

"No chance Kacchan!", the taller boy said, his voice rough and full of anger, making the girl's lackeys shake in fear. The girl, however, didn't back down, her hands emitting small explosions out of her anger. "Move, let me teach that quirkless loser a lesson!", Katsumi Bakugou yelled as she raised her exploding hands. This comment just seemed to anger the taller teen more, his shoulders glowed slightly.

_There are people who have power and people who don't._

"Just because he's quirkless doesn't mean he's a loser!", the boy yelled, the other boy looking at him with wide eyes. Katsumi grew more angry, "What are you standing there for, GET HIM!", she yelled to the lackeys behind her. The boys, while scared, brought out their own power, the chubby one had red devil wings. The other boy made his fingers longer, even going past his own height, though they kept bending in different directions.

_Some of those people with power don't always use them for the right reasons._

The tall boy stood in a fighting stance bringing his fists up, "If you come any closer, I won't ever forgive you!", he yelled as his shoulders glowed brighter. "Ha, I'd like to see you try!", Katsumi yelled as she and the two boys charged forward while yelling. The boy who stood against them had a snarl as he readied his claws and tail as it swished behind him. "COMMON!", the boy yelled with a slight roar as the group came in closer.

_Me, well my roll in the world is this..._

**BOOM!**

**BANG!**

**SMASH!**

_... I keep those people who misuse their power in line._

Standing in the middle of a completely destroyed playground was the tall boy earlier with mild burns and scuff marks on his clothes. By his feet were the kids who attacked him all on the ground defeated and covered in many scuff marks and scratches. The other boy he was protecting before was in the far corner, shaking in fear as he stared at him.

After a few seconds of silence, the taller kid began slowly walking towards him, his gaze plain but strong. The injured boy was scared out of his wits at seeing this kid just easily take on 3 of the strongest kids their age. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream, but he just couldn't, too petrified with fear to even think. After a bit, the taller child was in front of him in a crouched position, keeping his gaze on him.

...

"Hey", the taller one started, scaring the other, "How's your arm?", he asked, pointing to the bad burn. "O-o-oh, it's o-ok, I'll-l be fine", the boy said hurriedly, "Alright then", the taller one said as he stood up. Walking back to the three he fought, he easily picked the up, the boys over his shoulder and Katsumi in his arms. Securing them, he began walking away, but the boy he saved wanted to know something.

"Wait!",

That yell made the taller one stop dead in his tracks, "What's your name?", the boy asked, wanting to know. Nothing was said between either side for some time, the injured boy very confused now. The taller boy began twisting his body around, his upper half turning while he feet stayed planted to the ground. Only one eye was visible from his face and a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

"I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya, and I'm a Hero",

**A/N: Best honest, did I dance around not revealing his name and said 'boy' too often? Anyway, the next chapter will begin where the series does, so expect some good stuff coming your way.**


	2. Chapter 1: Time Skip: 11 Years Later

"Man, what's the commotion about?",

These words came from a towering man of 8 ft with familiar grey, green, and black spiky hair. He wore black student uniform with gold buttons that stretched to cover his rather bulky form. With black pants and his favorite red shoes that have been through a lot, always able to fit him no matter how big he got. He was casually strolling down a particularly crowded street full of people watching a fight.

His name was Izuku Midoriya, an aspiring hero in training, hoping one day to be #1.

Izuku was just an above average teenager, which is not uncommon in his world where almost everyone has a superpower called 'Quirks'. He himself had two very powerful ones that made him stick out above even some pro class quirks. With the strength to rival All Might and power of a thousand nukes, it was hard to find a weakness. Though out of everything he knows, there's one thing that can't be excused for its a big weakness.

"Oh man, looks like a villain fight!",

"**Fuck yeah, bring in the blood!**",

"_I do hope the pros handling this are prepared_",

See, Izuku suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder.

For some unknown reason, there's always been different voices in his head, telling him what to do. To make things easier on him, he names these different variants of his mind to help people out.

Izu, the main and most common personality to show for pretty much everything he does. He's a determined, somewhat sarcastic, teen full of dreams and is ready to help anyone he can. You can count on him no matter what, being shown more than the other two for good reason. The only problem is that his immense power has made him bored, only a few things that generally excite him.

Wiz, his calm and intellectual side rarely comes out, being the least out of the three. He is passive, bored, and has no emotion, only a textbook worth of knowledge. When he does show up, it's more for situations that call for a thinking mind, able to take charge of a difficult situation.

BoomStick, is by far the most unpredictable and most dangerous, made of Izuku's aggression and power. When he comes out, he's ready to fight anyone within a 50 mile radius and is not afraid to show off his full power. He is Izuku's full potential unleashed and is very difficult to switch back to a different mind when he's out.

Before him was a large gathering of people who were watching a man with a shark like noes stand as tall as a building. He was swinging around erratically, trying to swat away the helicopters in his face. "Yeesh, what'd he do?", Izuku asked a random person nearby, "I heard he stole someone's purse. And when he got caught, he went berserk", the person he asked explained, Izuku's face going blank.

"He's able to grow over 100 meters tall and he steals a purse?", Izuku asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"**This dude is a joke**", BoomStick said in his mind, "_Must be new to the whole villain thing_", Wiz added. 'Still a waste though', Izuku thought as he continued watching the pros at work, mainly Death Arms and Kamui Woods, a rookie hero.

"Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil!", the wooden hero said seriously as he bang climbing the villains arm. Izuku just chuckled at how seriously he was taking this, "**Man, it was just a purse snatch, not a bank robbery**", BoomStick said. Further climbing up the arm, his right hand began growing, Izuku taking notice and he smiled.

"Pre-emptive...",

Kamui speaks,

'...Binding...'

Kamui and Izuku think at the same time,

"...Lacquered Chain Prison!",

With the shout, a whole root system began growing out his arm, ready to trap the villain for the police. The larger being tried to cover himself from the attack, but couldn't do much any longer. That was until he suddenly felt the wind nocked out of him by an unknown force.

**_"CANYON CANON!",_**

A new voice rang out, the large villain being nocked back by a new comer about the same size as him. It was a woman with a skintight purple and page jumpsuit with purple gloves and boots. She had a purple mask and horns, and curly blonde hair that reached just above her butt.

With the villain on the ground, she bent over, giving the audience a generous view of her rump in her hero suit. "Oh my, today's the day of my debut", the woman spoke in a seductive tone, a dozen men taking photos of her poster. She turns to the people, "My name's Mountain Lady", she said with a wide grin to the crowd. She wiggles her butt for the press, "A pleasure to make your ass-quintance", she said.

**_FLASH, FLASH, FLASH!_**

And that alone made even more people take hundreds of picture of her rump, their faces full of blushes. Izuku himself just had a sweat drop at the obvious display of media affection, not really caring.

"**Dammmnnn, look at the ass!**", BoomStick said in his head, "_Rather unprofessional for her first day_", Wiz said. "**Who cares, I'm busy looking at the gift sent from Kami**", BoomStick said dramatically.

"What is it with size quirk users doing crazy shit?", Izuku asked himself with a head shake. He himself was able to change his size at will, easily surpassing both Mt. Lady and that villain. But something that was a constant thing with those users was that they were either airheads or idiots. "How am I gonna learn better control if all of them are immature?", Izuku asked as he began leaving.

**Later:**

The scene cuts to a school the words "Aldera Junior High" above it. The image then cuts to a classroom with the teacher talking.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future", a teacher with a bizarre haircut said. Before him sat 22 of his students with different personalities and have strange kinds of hair and skin tone. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but...", he began dramatically, making the students lean in in anticipation.

The teacher suddenly picks up the papers and throws them all across the room, "...you're all... pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?!", he said in happiness.

"Yeah!", the class yelled in joy, all raising their hands and some showing off their unique and unpredictable powers. "Yes, you all have wonderful quirks!", the man said in joy, the class getting louder with cheers.

Izuku sat in the far back, not really one to stand out, so he passes the time by reading the latest news on heroes. Wanting to be one someday, he vowed long ago he'd prepare his body and mind for any possibility. What with different quirks and the person controlling them, it's always unknown what type of battle he'd be facing. Plus if he doesn't, Wiz will start complaining that he should learn more.

"Oi teach, don't go lumping me with these extras!", a loud feminine voice screamed, silencing the different conversations. A teenaged girl around average height witch spiky ash-blonde hair and a white school uniform. A small skirt and an angry face, she was Kastumi Bakugou, the girl that Izuku fought years ago. While this isn't important, I've been told that a girls cup size is important, being a D.

**(Never understood that honestly.)**

Izuku sighed, 'Will she ever control that temper of hers?', Izuku thought while he watched his childhood friend rant. The others students in the classroom yell in outrage.

"That was uncalled for, Katsumi!", a random student yelled at the girl in anger, "Yeah, yeah!", another one added. Katsumi yells back at them, "You all should shut up like the extras you are!", she screamed with her quirk activating.

The teacher looks at his clipboard, "Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?", he asked, the rest of the class gasping.

"U.A.? That national school?!", a student asked in shock as that started at the smug Katsumi. "It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!", another one added, the school having a great reputation. "Their acceptance rate's always really low too!", one final voice added, all shocked and awed at her goal.

Katsumi speaks again, "That's exactly why you guys are just extras!", she yelled with a proud smirk. Katsumi pushes back in her chair and then hops up onto her desk. "I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA!", she yelled, her voice full of pride.

A picture of All Might is shown.

"I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!", she yelled, her voice oozing determination. Her classmates stared at her with wide eyes, her very eagerness was just intoxicating to watch.

Izuku just sighed, though smiled at her, 'Even now, she's still ready to prove she's the best', he thought happily. "**Plus she's got a great rack**", BoomStick said in his mind, Izuku groaning in annoyance.

The teacher speaks again, "Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?", he asked, the classroom going silent. Izuku himself was confused as to why it became so quiet with the mention of his name.

'What's going on?', Izuku thought, "_I believe it has to do with you applying to UA_", Wiz sai in his head. "**So what, that chick applied and they all started shouting like mad dogs**", BoomStick said.

...

"WHAT?!", everyone beside Katsumi yelled while she steamed with pure anger. "_There's your wild dogs_", Wiz said, "**HELL YEAH, fear our power!**", BoomStick said with glee.

"Midoriya's going to UA, that's insane!?",

"He's like super strong, I saw him take punches from this dude with super strength and it didn't even faze him!",

"Yeah I heard about that, that the other guy was in pain after hitting him!",

"He's also incredibly smart, probably the smartest in the school!",

"If anyone deserves to go to UA it's him!",

"Yeah, GO MIDORIYA!",

This continued as other classmates just gave him compliments or told stories about his immense strength or unrivaled intelligence.

"_I don't mind that they're happy for us, though it is slightly annoying_", Wiz said in Izuku's head. 'I'm more annoyed on how they know me for my feats, never actually wanting to know me', Izuku thought with a sigh. "**Heads Up!**", BoomStick yelled;

**_BOOM!_**

"DEKU!", Katsumi yelled in rage as she sent an explosion, but was able to move his stuff before they were destroyed.

'Thanks BoomStick', Izuku thought, "**No problem**", BoomStick replied back with a ghostly smile. "The fuck you think you're doing going to UA, that's my thing, not yours!", she yelled in fury. Izuku just had a bored look on his face, 'Why does she try to intimidate me if she already knows her quirk barely scratches me?', Izuku asked.

"_Woman are confusing in every sense of reason_", Wiz said wisely, "**Amen**", BoomStick agreed.

"Kacchan, you know I've been wanting to go to UA as long as you have, so don't complain when other people what to go", Izuku said sternly. "Doesn't matter, don't even dare think you're better than me!", she yelled in his face, barely faxing him. "_Her breath smells like cherries_", Wiz said, "What, are you that intimidated by a little challenge?", Izuku asked, the class going 'ooooooh'.

Katsumi was bristling with anger, "I dare you to say that again, common!", she yelled at him. Izuku responded by standing at his full height, easily towering over the stubborn girl, who flinched. He had the look of a savage villain, his burning eyes and sharp fangs, that look sharper than steel. "_**I'm going to UA, and there's nothing you can do about it**_", Izuku said darkly, the back of his mouth glowing.

Katsumi still held her glare, but her entire form was shaking with fear, something shared by the entire class, even the teacher. "But hey, I could always have someone I know there when I enter", Izuku said, back to his regular voice. A few did an anime fall, despite his serious look, he was just a big softie, well, that's what the girls thought.

**Later:**

After class ended, Izuku was putting his stuff away while checking his phone for anything interesting. "Huh, Mountain Lady is the talk of the news", Izuku said, "_Probably for her unique display_", Wiz said. "**Was that before, or after everyone started checking her out**", BoomStick asked, earning a groan from Izuku and Wiz.

"Hey Midoriya!",

Looking up, he saw a few girls from his class stand by his desk with bright smiles on their faces. "Us and a few others are heading to karaoke, you wanna join?", the leader asked, her voice full of sexual tension.

"**Do it, do it, do it!**", BoomStick chanted in his head, "Depends, how long would I be out for?", Izuku asked with a raised brow. "A few hours, why, you got something to do?", a second girl asked, Izuku nodding.

"Well if you're busy, than I guess you can go another time", the leader said, her and the rest looking down. Izuku put a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her blush, "Don't worry, I'll join, just not now", he said with a small smile. The girls just smiled with small blushed, "Great, see ya around", one said as she and the rest left. Izuku just smiled as he put on his bag and left the opposite direction of the girls.

What he didn't know was that there was someone listening in on him and the offer he was given. Standing away from the door, an irate Katsumi was shaking with unrivaled fury that would burn Satan. 'Those damn bitches, trying to get MY Deku, he's mine and no one else's!', she thought in anger.

For the longest time Katsumi has had a crush on her longtime rival, just didn't want to admit it. The reason she never said anything was that her jealousy over his power overshadowed her crush. I didn't help when she constantly sees Izuku surrounded by dozens of girls trying to get in his pants. '_No ones getting that scaly giant except me_!', she vowed in her mind as she left the school.

**A/N: Love it, hate it, eh, couldn't care less. Hope it met y'alls expectations for what's coming. Just know updates won't be as frequent as my other story.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fateful Encounter

**A/N: Huh, a second chapter so soon, am I crazy or just bored?**

Izuku was just walking down the street to his home, thinking over the day's events and what to do with that. It was nice of those girls to offer for him to join them for their after school activities. As for the announcement to the class that he would try for UA, it was to be expected given his reputation. The only problem was that he has no real friends at the school, either just known as a punk or a big softie.

"_You really can't blame them for giving you that much credit, we are incredibly strong_", Wiz said. "**Hell yeah, not our fault we're so awesome**", BoomStick added with great enthusiasm.

Izuku just sighed as he stared at his hand, more specifically, the lethal claws and jagged scales. 'Can you believe it's already been 11 years since I met you guys?', Izuku asked, the two humming.

"_Yes, it feels just like yesterday when we first talked to you_", Wiz said, "**Yeah, and when you nearly shit yourself!**", BoomStick laughed. 'Yeah, like I'm suppose to be calm when I suddenly hear voices in my head', Izuku thought with an irate tick mark on his forehead.

**Flashback:**

_"Common mom, computer time!", a 4 year old Izuku said excitedly as he tugged at his mother's shirt sleeve. Inko just smiled as she finished washing the dishes and followed the tall child to his room. While it was shocking to see her child be so tall despite his age, it didn't change the love she had for her son._

_In his room, Izuku sat in his chair with an action figure in his hand as he shook in his seat, waiting for his mother to turn on the computer. "I don't understand how you can watch this, I'm still scared to even watch it", Inko said as she clicked the video._

_"It's awesome, it's a hero's debut!", Izuku said with his arms raised, "Heh, you probably added a couple thousand views alone, enjoy", Inko said as she left._

_"It was an old video, but what it showed made me know what I always wanted to be.",_

_Izuku just nodded as he kept all his attention on the screen, his eyes wide and grin big enough to show off his gigantic canines. On screen was the shaky footage of someone's phone as it centered on different people who were in a leveled city. Everywhere were destroyed building, fire, smoke, and a dozen people looking in shock at the sight before them._

_"It's only been 10 minutes and he's saved over a hundred people!", a random bystander said in shock._

_"In it showed the debut of the greatest hero in the world.",_

_Izuku was shaking with excitement, his favorite part coming up, a line that had become iconic. "HA HA HA HA!", booming voiced laughed as the camera panned over to a large figure stepping into some now dented metal. Izuku's hair was blasted back in joy as he stared at the screen with the upmost attention, his grin splitting his face._

_"Have no fear! Why!?", a cheery voice asked from the crowd as the camera panned up to see a hulking figure with tanned skin and a red, white, and blue spandex suit. His eyes were shadowed with a big pearly smile stayed on his face with golden hair that pointed upwards in two points._

_"BECAUSE I AM HERE!", the voice of the #1 hero in the world, the symbol of peace;_

_**ALL MIGHT!**_

_Even if he's seen this video a countless amount of times, just seeing his favorite hero's debut kept him excited and ready for more! "That was awesome!", Izuku cheered with his arm raised. "When I know what my quirk is, I'm gonna be a great hero, just like him!", he vowed as he stared at his raised action figure._

_**At the Doctor's Office:**_

_A bald, large glasses wearing, fidgeting Doctor sat in an office chair as he looked at the two in front of him. On the one hand was a middle aged woman was dark, emerald hair, a pink blouse, white skirt, and black shoes. She was the mother of Izuku Midoriya, the child sitting to her right, her name, was Inko. Both mother and son were spurious why the doctor looked so nervous and scared, 'What's with him?', Izuku thought._

_"Um, are you alright sir?", Inko asked in worry, the doctor sweating a storm as he sent a scared glance at Izuku._

_"U-u-um ma'm, you might wanna s-stay away from him!", the man said, pointing a shaky finger at Izuku. Inko had a surprised look, which also had anger, "What, why?!", she asked as she gave Izuku a hug._

_"I tell you this for your personal safety, your son is so powerful that he can kill you!", the doctor said in fear. Izuku had a surprised look as his mind was filled with thought of doubt and fear of what he means._

_"Explain. NOW!", Inko yelled in a surprised anger, something Izuku has never seen, and frankly scared him. The doctor was scared, by complied as he pulled out a set of papers, showing that it was an X-Ray of someone's skeleton._

_"Here is Izuku-kun's skeleton, and from what we gathered, his entire form is gathering unstable energy! Right here, you can see that his bones or strengthening, they're now stronger than steel, and may get stronger. Here, in his throat, an unstable amount of that energy is building up, if he wishes, he can fire off a blast that can level a city block! His muscles are so dense, he may be stronger than a pro with a strength quirk now!_

_I tell you he is so powerful, you should stay away from him!", the doctor pleaded with Inko shaking and Izuku had conflicted feelings. The mother was greatly scared and confused how her son could get that powerful type of quirk. Her husband can breath fire, while she can move small objects with her mind, a weak form of telepathy._

_'If that were the case, Izu should've just had a combination of that, not this!', she thought desperately._

_She was worried for her son, but then she looked down at him and froze, seeing the shocked and terrified look on his face. She may be scared, but she was a mother first and foremost, and she won't have her child stand this. Standing up, she grabbed Izuku's hand and headed for the door, "We're leaving", she said sternly._

_"Ma'm, you don't understand, your son is a MONSTER!", the doctor shouted to her in fear._

_Time froze as that word repeated endlessly in Izuku's young mind, being called dangerous and a monster. Inko, now furious, opened the door and gave the doctor one last glance, "NO HE'S NOT!", she shouted as they left, the loud slam of the door the last sound the doctor heard._

_**Later that night:**_

_After the mother-son duo returned home, Izuku retreated to his room without a word despite his mother's protest. It was clear that Izuku was bothered by what that man had said, and Inko vowed she'd have his medical license revoked! Now, it was past nightfall and Izuku still hasn't left his room and Inko didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say to her son having never experienced that type of insult, so she was lost._

_"Oh Kami, what am I gonna do?", Inko asked herself as she stood in front of Izuku's door and held her hands in worry. All she did was listen to the inside of the room as she heard the audio of the video of All Might from inside. Her tears came as she knew that Izuku wanted to be a hero with all his heart, and with that blow, it made him doubt himself._

_"Inko, what's wrong?",_

_The new voice made her jump as she turned around and saw a man slightly taller than herself. He has shaggy black hair, a freckled face, a lean build, blast shirt, black jeans, and a small red vest over his shirt. He had red, fingerless gloves, red boots, and a small red eye mask on his face, giving him a hero look._

_"Oh, Hisashi, sorry, you made me jump a little", Inko said as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart._

_"It's alright, but what's wrong, did something happen at the hospital, is there something concerning about Izuku-kun's quirk?", Hisashi asked in worry. Inko looked down, "Well, we found out what his quirk does, but...", she started, until her words became quiet mumbles._

_"What was that?", Hisashi asked as he stepped closer to his wife, worry covering his words._

_Inko couldn't hold it any longer, so she bursted into tears as she latched onto Hisashi's shirt, his arms holding her close. "Inko, what happened?", Hisashi asked quietly as Inko sobbed and hiccuped, but was soon able to tell him._

_A few minutes of explaining Izuku's quirk and what the doctor had said, Hisashi looked ready to burst into flames._

_"HOW DARE HE CALL MY SON A MONSTER?! I'll have his license, his money, his reputation for calling a child that!", Hisashi ranted._

_"Hisashi, please calm down or you'll burn the ceiling again", Inko said as she tried to make sure her husband didn't scorch the room again. The man, while still pissed, calmed down and looked at his wife in a face that asked 'What now?'._

_"Has he left his room at all?", Hisashi asked, "No, ever since we got home, he hasn't left, eaten or gone to the bathroom", Inko said with a downcast voice. Hisashi nodded as he turned to the door to Izuku's room, "Have you gone in there yet?", he asked._

_Inko shook her head, "No, I don't know what to say after that, I'm so scared Hisashi", she said in fear._

_The man had a plain look as he looked at both his wife and his son's door, contemplating what to do. It took a bit, but then he knew what needed to be done, 'Don't worry Izuku, I'm here to help', he thought in determination. "Inko", the woman looked up to see her husband's stern face, "Wait here, I'll go talk to him", he told her softly. The woman was still sad, but nodded as Hisashi walked over to his son's door, hearing the video as well._

_'Huh, he's watching that video again?', he thought to himself as he knocked on the door._

_**Knock, knock**_

_"Come in..", a broken, young voice said from the other side, breaking the man's heart as he opened the door. The lights were off aside from the light on Izuku's computer, which was blocked by his tall chair. Even if he couldn't see him, Hisashi knew his son was in pain, and right now, he needed help._

_"Hey buddy, how're you doing?", Hisashi asked, immediately regretting it, "I'm fine dad, I have a quirk, that's all that matters", Izuku said, his voice broken and bored_

_'There's definitely more than that', Hisashi thought as he stepped forward until he was right behind the chair. "Son, do you wanna talk about what happened today?", Hisashi asked, hoping it wasn't too soon to asked that. "...", he didn't get a response, so he looked over the chair to see his son, wishing for the best._

_What he saw broke his heart..._

_Izuku was hunched over with his entire shirt soaking wet as more and more tears poured from his eyes. The young child looked upward to his father, the man seeing his beat red eyes and red cheeks._

_"Daddy...", Izuku asked, Hisashi barely holding back tears as he looked at his son with tremendous grief. Izuku's small, shaky arm lifted up as he pointed to the end image of All Might on his computer._

_"Can I be a hero, even if I'm a monster?",_

_**!**_

_Not 2 seconds after he said that, Hisashed picked Izuku up and embraced him, tears peering form his eyes._

_"No, no you are not a monster Izuku!", Hisashi practically yelled as he held his son for dear life._

_"But... the doctor?", Izuku started, "That man has no idea what he's talking about, your innocent, nothing close to what he called you!", Hisashi said. Izuku just cried more as he grabbed a handful of his father's jacket and kept holding as if it was gonna fade if he let go._

_Father and son stood there with tears coming from their eyes, Hisashi more so since it pained him deeply seeing his son like this. Taking a seat in the rolling chair, Hisashi began rocking back and forth to sooty Izuku's feelings. Izuku just kept crying as he thought over what the doctor said, and what his father said, wondering who's right._

_10 minutes of crying and rocking later, Izuku had stopped as he sat on Hisashi's lap, who had a small smile on his face._

_"Feelin' better Izu?", Hisashi asked, getting a nod in return, "Yeah, I feel better", Izuku said, his throat hurting a little._

_"That's good, want to eat dinner?", Hisashi asked, knowing his son had skipped the meal, he himself feeling hungry. Izuku nodded, "Alright, let's go, I'm sure your mother is pacing around the door as we speak", Hisashi joked, Izuku laughing._

_Sure enough, Inko was pacing outside the door and the minute she saw her husband and child, she hugged them with all her strength and cried rivers. After that, Inko had heated up the dinner she had made and the whole family started to enjoy their meal. While the day was tough and will need a special 'talk' with the doctor, the Midoriya's put it behind them for now. There was already enough drama with the breakdown and the anticipation of seeing Izuku's quirk activate._

_With dinner over, Izuku and his parents went to bed, the young child having a peaceful smile on his face._

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Zzzzzzzz**_

_**Zzzzzzz**_

_**Zzzzz-"WAKE UP!",**_

_"AHHH!", Izuku shouted as he was suddenly awoken from his sleep by a loud, booming voice._

_"What the, who's there, who said that!?", Izuku shouted as he frantically looked around his room, finding nothing. "_I told you that would scare him_", another voice said, this one calmer but more bland, practically bored. "__**Well I didn't hear you making any effort to wake him**__", the loud voice from before said back._

_"_I did, I said 'don't shout'_", the second voice said, "__**Oh, well I didn't hear you**__", the first one said, sounding both surprised and joking._

_"Hold on, who are you, show yourselves!", Izuku shouted as he cradled his head, a mild aching happening. "__**We can't kid**__", the loud voice said, "Well why not?", Izuku asked, scared if he's going crazy. "_You're not going crazy, there's a perfectly good reason for this_", the calm voice said to soothe Izuku._

_"And what's that?", Izuku asked, "_We're voices in your head_", the calm voice said, "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!", Izuku shouted._

_"__**Whoa whoa, easy kid, you're wanna wake up mom and dad**__", the loud voice said in a nervous manner. "Well how am I suppose to stay calm when I'm hearing voices in my head?", Izuku asked, confused and worried._

_"_You can't, that's why I wanted our introduction to go differently, but BoomStick decided to just wake you up_", the calm voice to, a hint of anger heard._

_"BoomStick?", Izuku asked, "__**Yup, that's me, I'm a representation of all your anger and fighting abilities**__", the loud voice said, now identified as BoomStick. "_And I'm Wizard, or Wiz for short, and I'm your collective subconscious of all your intelligence and observation skills_", Wiz explained._

_Izuku was so confused, but felt 'slightly' better at knowing he can at least call them something other than voice 1 and voice 2. "Wait, did you name yourselves, how?", Izuku asked, taking a seat._

_"_That's... uh, a little harder to explain_", Wiz said, sounding uncertain, "__**For now, let's just say we're new aspects of your quirk, which we'll explain later on**__", BoomStick said. "Wait, you're both apart of my quirk, what's that mean?", Izuku asked, "_We'll explain later, for now, we're here to tell you about what to expect_", Wiz said._

_"What's that?", Izuku asked, "_Just know that in the next few days, parts of your body will begin changing to better control your powers_", Wiz said. "__**And not puberty, that's for later**__", BoomStick joked, making Wiz groan and Izuku tilt his head._

_"Will it hurt?", Izuku asked, "_No no, not one bit_", Wiz said soothingly, "_Yup, totally fine_", BoomStick added._

**Flashback Over:**

'Yeah, not one bit my ass', Izuku thought in mild anger, "**Hey we said we're sorry, what do you want from us?**", BoomStick asked.

'A better warning next time?', Izuku suggested, "_We did warn you, and you were prepared for the rest_", Wiz defended. 'Oh yeah, like I was totally ready to have two crystals pop out from my shoulders and a gigantic tail from my lower back', Izuku thought sarcastically.

"**Don't forget the scales, claws, teeth, and horns**", BoomStick said, 'Oh yeah, felt like my bones were melting', Izuku thought with a shiver.

"_Look, just be glad we came in when we did, or else you could've been in serious trouble_", Wiz said. 'From what, my body or my parents?', Izuku asked, generally asking what Wiz meant by that.

Ever since Wiz and BoomStick came into his life, they had greatly helped him with his quirk and better control. The few downsides were the moments he let them control his body, which caused him a lot of trouble back then. But the biggest was how he couldn't tell his parents, no matter how much he begged his inner voices. Even when he did try to tell them, Wiz would take control and make up some lame excuse why he was waisting their time.

"**Listen kid, mom and dad are stressed enough as it is, I doubt it would help if you suddenly tell them you've been hearing voices since you were a kid**", BoomStick said. 'Which, again, would've been better if I did tell them back then, they could handle my powers, now it's becoming more stressful to keep hidden', Izuku thought.

"_Don't worry Izuku, we'll tell them, I don't know when, but I promise we will_", Wiz said seriously, making Izuku sigh. 'I know, it's just getting hard to do', Izuku thought as he entered a tunnel with his head down.

What he was unaware of was a large, sewage like swamp creature was coming his way, and with dark intentions in mind.

**A/N: Sorry, but the Sludge Villain and All Might are the next chapter. I mainly made this one to help explain Wiz and BoomStick's purpose in Izuku's life. If you felt the whole 'keep quiet about them' thing was a bit much, let me know. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed reading this latest chapter.**


	4. Powers & Harem

Powers & Harem

Izuku is OP as shit in this story, and that's to be expected given that he'll have the power of Godzilla and his intergalactic counterpart. Below will be listed on what Izuku will do and what he's capable of.

Godzilla:

1: Monstrous Strength: Able to surpass normal strength quirks, but only about equal to All Might's strength in a weakened state.

2\. Roar: With his powerful lungs, he can give out the infamous roar in variant situations. From loud enough to shake an entire stadium, to the entire globe!

3\. Magnetic Pull: Emitting electricity in his body, he can attract certain metals to his body.

4\. Nearly Indestructible: His natural skin is tougher than steel, only able to be scratched when a certain area has been hit too often.

5\. Laser Blast: Shooting from his mouth is his signature move where a blast of pure radiation goes out. Only used in cases that call for that much power.

6\. Razor Claw: Extending his naturally long fingers, he can shred right through almost any metal. Tougher ones require more strength and can hurt him.

7\. Height Increase: Similar to gigantism quirks, when he really cuts loose, he can grow to 300 meters tall, his appearance taken on the infamous King.

8\. Swim: In water, he's faster than a torpedo, close to 200 miles an hour in an instant.

9\. Increased Senses: Hearing and smell are 10x greater than those with quirks that have that perk.

Again, he'll be OP. As. SHIT! And that's just Godzilla, that's nothing compared to SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla:

1\. Aura: Emits an aura that causes electrical disturbances.

2\. Corona Beam: He can fire a Corona Beam from his mouth that he can control as it moves through the air.

3\. Crystal Formations: Izuku increases in power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. He's also able to unleash bolts of energy from the crystals on his shoulders.

4\. Energy Conduction: He can conduct energy through touch. He's also able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source.

5\. Flight: He can fly by means of encasing himself in crystals. On Earth, he is also shown being able to levitate himself and fly around in an upright posture.

6\. Prehensile Tail: Izuku's tail is somewhat prehensile, and can lift heavy objects after stabbing them with the crystals on its tip.

7\. Regenerative Abilities: He has super regenerative powers, though it takes longer depending on the injury.

8\. Shield: His Crystal Shield is nearly unbreakable, made entirely of his own crystals. He can even encase his body in a shield to deflect projectiles.

9\. Telekinesis: He also has telekinesis which he can use to move and levitate objects. One of the only powers that's similar to his parents.

Though he's gonna be super strong and tougher than a tank, there are drawbacks.

Weaknesses:

1\. Very Slow: Not made for speed, he's very slightly faster than a regular human, but will loose against someone with a speed based quirk.

2\. Weak to Man Made Electricity: If shocked by a quirk or generated electricity, it will cause major harm to him.

3\. Slightly Clumsy: His bulky form and tail make it somewhat hard to move around and can distract him.

4\. There is a limit to how much punishment he can take, he is tougher than most, though he can still be harmed.

5\. For some reason, right when Izuku got his unique Quirk, his mind developed alternate personalities depicting different aspects of his main one. A rare case of Dissociative Identity Disorder.

**(Thank you OMNISENSE95 for pointing that out for me. Literally been racking my brain on that for weeks when I first made the chapter if that was right.)**

So yeah, that's what he's got going for him power wise, and I know there may be speculation around it. For starters, you may wonder if he'll get OFA, and I'll say, not off the bat, All Might still need it. Anyway, this next part will explain the harem, it will grow as time goes on, so be excited for that.

**(Or the lazy author finally making a chapter 3)**

Just to make this clear, they'll be gender-bends in this story, just not so many as others do.

1\. Class 1-A girls

2\. Class 1-B Girls

3\. Female Bakugou: Katsumi

4\. Toga Himiko

5\. Midnight

6\. Mountain Lady

7\. PussyCats Girls

8\. Nejire Hado

9\. Melissa Shield

10\. Camie

Ryuko

That's a lot already, but I'll add a few more to make it interesting.

1\. Human Mothra: Motoko

2\. Female King Kong: Konatsu

3\. Female King Gidorah: Ginka, Gurimu, & Gaya

**(Their origin will be explained later. Just know, you'll love it!)**

May add more if I feel like it, but don't expect much if I do. The next chapter will be the next part will, hopefully come out soon, which has taken me forever I know. I needed some inspiration to write more, and it took me a while, but someone was able to help, mainly get that spark I needed to continue.

So, if you wanna thank anyone, thank DRAGONDAVE45 and check out his awesome work!

Thank you everyone who follow and favorite this story, it means a lot to me. Sorry for updates so slow you'll be in your 30s before the story can even go anywhere. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter is in the works and has a lot to look forward too.


End file.
